


Broken-hearted Brother

by NewtonsApple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtonsApple/pseuds/NewtonsApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean met up with Cassie after the possessed truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken-hearted Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I completed years ago on the 'Sam and Dean' archive under the handle 'Little_Miss_Sunshyne'. Edited so it's no longer crappy. Critique welcome.

Dean drummed his fingers on the Impala's dashboard and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "As if I didn't know."

"Don't start that shit again Sam. It's not Cassie's fault--"

"Not her fault? Are you insane? She used you, used _us_. And just like always she left you a quivering mess."

"Sam..." Dean said quietl, mouth drooping at the corners. He jammed his shades over his eyes. "Just stop."

"We save her from a haunted truck and she just lets you ride off into the sunset? That's _it_?"

"She's got her own life to lead. She's _engaged_. Can we please drop this?"

Dean's chin trembled and Sam gritted his teeth. It wasn't fair. Like it wasn't bad enough driving around the country killing monsters. But missing out on basic human needs was worse. Love for example. He couldn't remember the last time he'd fallen in love and Dean... Well, his brother was the type of guy to show how he was feeling. He was macho and staunch, cheeky and vulnerable in equal measure.

Yet Sam had a secret. If Dean ever found, he'd lose him. Even admitting it himself threw him into a tailspin. He loved Dean. Worse, he was in love with Dean. 

 

He drove for miles, analysing his feelings. When Dean drove, he couldn't even form coherent thoughts. His brother loved hard rock, to Sam it sounded like nails in a blender. Sam preferred silence but silence led to feelings. Visions of Dean naked and spread out like a smorgasbord.

Dean's gentle snores echoed around the car making him smile. He wasn't that depressed then. Sam was a good judge of character. One meeting with Cassie and he found her snobby and mean. He hated the way she'd brushed Dean off when he'd tried to talk to her. He also had a sneaking suspicion they'd fucked. Dean had had that glow around him. Like the times he spent too long in the shower, feet squeaking on the tile. 

He blinked the blur out of his eyes. He needed food and sleep, not necessarily in that order. He tapped his brother's leg to wake him but he just slumped against the door. He saw a subtle shifting near Dean's crotch. His mouth watered. Dean had the beginnings of a boner.   
  
"Dean? You awake?"  
  
"What?" Dean growled in a whiskey-soaked voice. "Sleepin' here..."

"I need to sleep too. Guess you're too tired to take over huh?"

"I could but I'd need a coffee first, where's the nearest diner?"

"Not far." Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and checked for directions on his phone. "Two miles."

Pulling back onto the highway, Sam turned down a side road. He stared as Dean rubbed his eyes with a dirty hand, even that move was... wow. 

"What's wrong with you dude?" Dean demanded. "Your face is all red."

Sam gulped. "Nothing. I'm fine. Tired. Hungry too."

"Chill out man, I just asked. I could go a big greasy burger about now."

Sam parked the car outside the diner and slammed the driver's door. Dean smacked him on the arm. "How many times dude? Careful with my baby!"

Dean stomped towards the diner door, not holding it open for his brother. Sam caught it before it hit him in the face and followed his brother inside. They ordered at the counter, chicken salad for Sam and a huge greasy burger for Dean. Sam wondered how his brother could eat all that crap and not gain an ounce.   
  
They sat at the table opposite each other and Sam winced when Dean took off his shades. The jade green orbs looked bloodshot and he had the beginnings of black circles under his eyes. Sam cursed Cassie in his mind, wishing he could treat her like the monster she acted like. 

Food and three coffees later they headed to the motel. Dean insisted on driving and turned the stereo up high. Dumping their bags on the motel beds, Sam dropped onto his and sighed. 

"I'm taking first shower okay?" Dean mumbled, not waiting for his brother's reply. He hated going to sleep dirty, just wished he could wash away his emotions with the dirt.

Sam  amused himself on his laptop. Distracting himself from the fact that his gorgeous brother was getting naked right now. He pricked his ears up, listening for the sound he craved. Dean's hand squeaked up the shower wall and Sam heard slapping sounds. Dean was taking himself in hand by the sound of things. Sam wished he was in there with him, touching him, loving him... 

Sam's inappropriate feelings for his brother were a constant drain on his emotions. Dean loved girls, would never love Sam in the way he wanted him to. 

The bathroom door slammed open and Dean emerged wearing a tiny towel that did nothing to hide his charms. Sam blushed and Dean quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Sam didn't answer, just grabbed his stuff and ran inside the steamy bathroom. Dean's underwear lay on the floor with his discarded t-shirt. Sam fought the urge to pick them up and pulled the soggy shower curtain back. In the corner of the stall sat a shiny glob of what could only be come. Dean's come. He wanted to reach down and taste it but that was taking things a bit too far. Sam wanted it straight from the source. 

  
When Sam emerged, Dean was half under the covers on the bed. Sam turned off the light and climbed into his bed. Turning on his side, he watched his brother sleep. Dean's t-shirt had ridden up and Sam could see a small patch of skin between his boxers and shirt. He wanted to touch it but he didn't. Reaching inside his boxers, he rubbed the tip of his cock and stared at Dean. He imagined he was on top of him, grinding down Dean's hard, muscled body. 

  
Biting his lip hard so Dean wouldn't hear, Sam came hard inside his shorts. Dean stirred in his sleep and turned over towards Sam. God, did Dean hear that?

"What's wrong with you?" Dean murmured from the next bed. "You've been acting weird all night."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Whatever, I know you well enough to tell when you're lying Sam."

"I was thinking about Cassie. And you."

"What about Cassie? You're not in love with you as well are ya?"

"Not with her, no."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Go to sleep Dean."

Dean's bed squeaked and Sam panicked. Pulling back the covers, Dean raised an eyebrow and slid next to his brother. 

"It's nothing I ain't seen before Sam. Why so shy?"

Sam felt his cheeks heat. What if Dean saw the wet patch that Sam could feel? He shouldn't notice though. Dean wasn't the touchy-feely type at the best of times. Unfortunately. 

Dean pushed Sam over on the single bed and rested his head in his hand. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Sam snorted. "You could try."

"I'm still the big brother; I could totally still take you!"

Sam's mind took the words 'brother' and 'take you' completely the wrong way. 

"C'mon Sammy..." Dean wheedled. He reached over and pulled his brother close. Sam froze; this wasn't like Dean at all. In fact, if he didn't know better, he'd think someone had cursed him. No witches for the last few weeks though, so it couldn't be that. 

Why was Dean touching him?

  
Sam fought not to take his brother into his arms. Dean wouldn't thank him for it, might even punch him in the nose. He snuggled down under the covers, careful to stay away from Dean's lean body. 

"Come on Sam, tell me. Please?"

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel bad for you and Cassie and I'm worried."

"What about?" Dean whispered in the darkness. 

Sam's pulse quickened, his brother's voice sounded so sexy. Stretching as if his neck ached, Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder. It couldn't hurt, just for a few seconds...  
  
Dean frowned and stroked Sam's forehead. He didn't know what the problem was but his brother had been acting weird for days. He hated the tension, couldn't make sense of it. What was wrong with Sam? Was it Cassie or something else?

He kissed Sam's forehead like he used to do when they were kids. Sam sighed, minty breath huffing up Dean's nose. He lay down preparing to go back to sleep when Sam slung his arm around Dean's neck. 

"You big baby." Dean said with a laugh. "I think we need to get laid if you're being all grabby with me!"

"Nice..." Sam murmured. "Maybe it's just you."

"Just me what?"

"Who needs girls?" Sam said. 

"Uh... What?"

"Never mind. Pretend I never said anything." Sam turned over, body suffused with heat at what he'd just said. 

"No, what did you mean by that? You don't mean...?"

"It's you Dean. It's always you."

"What's with the cryptic stuff?"

Dean's heart began to stutter in his chest. It sounded like Sam  _loved_  him and not like a brother. Is that what he meant? He reached out a hand and stroked Sam's shoulder just to see what he'd do. 

Sam gasped and took Dean's hand in his. Oh. Awkward...

"Sam...?"

Sam took hold of his nerves and moved on top of Dean. Throwing a leg over his brother's thighs he skidded forward. Planted a kiss on those supple lips.

Dean gasped. "What're you doing?"

"Loving you." Sam mumbled against his lips. 

Sam's giant hands and mouth and body were all over him. Oh god, what was happening? He lost all train of thought when Sam's tongue invaded his dry mouth. Hands flailing at his brother's chest Dean didn't know if he wanted to push him away or pull him forward. 

Sam solved his dilemma by pushing a knee between his bowed legs. Dean felt himself harden in his boxers and palmed his dick between them both. 

Sam moaned when he felt Dean's hand rub against his dick. Taking it for a sign of passion he yanked Dean's boxers down. 

Dean freaked out. He wasn't ready, not for this, not now but he didn't know how to get himself out of the situation. Not without hurting Sam's feelings anyway. Where was all this coming from? How long had Sam felt like this?

 

"Hold me Dean, please." Sam mumbled into Dean's neck. 

Dean wrinkled his nose. "What?" Sam's giant python sized cock was rubbing up against his own modest dick. Not that Dean had ever seen his brother's junk up close but he wasn't blind. Sam wore tight jeans sometimes and he could see it coiled up down Sam's fly. He was the big brother, it wasn't fair. 

Sam shoved his own shorts down, he no longer cared about the wet spot. He kicked them free with his feet and launched himself on his brother. 

"Sam!"

"What?" Sam asked in a silky voice. "Don't you like what I'm doing?"

Dean wasn't sure how to respond to that. Right feelings, wrong person. He didn't want to make out with his little brother, did he? To his utter shock he wasn't as turned off by the idea as he should be. And to be fair, Sam wasn't all that little anymore. He was bigger than Dean, in more ways than one. 

He reached down and grasped the tip of Sam's dick between two fingers. Wow. Sam was a big boy alright. 

Sam's brain was freaking out. Dean was touching his cock! Without Sam begging him to... It felt like a dream. Permission implied rather than given, Sam's hands roamed Dean's taut body. 

Kicking off the blanket Sam rolled Dean on top of him, sitting him on top of his cock. Dean groaned as Sam's cock dug into his crack. No one had every touched him there before. Was Sam going to? Was he going to force his giant dick into Dean's ass? God he hoped not. 

"Need lube...!" Sam said, squeezing the globes of Dean's ass. Skin on skin contact felt amazing. He wanted more. A lot more. 

"Lube?! What the hell for?"

Sam ignored him and leaned over to the bedside drawer. Feeling around in the darkness he grabbed the lube and clicked the cap. 

Dean yelped as the cold liquid dribbled down his hot dick. "Sam! What are you doing with that?"

Sam pushed Dean onto his back and loomed over him. Grasping Dean's dick against his own, he stroked hard and fast. Dean's head tipped back on the pillow and he squeezed his eyes shut. Things were happening way too fast for him. 

Sam flicked a thumb over Dean's exposed glans and Dean screamed. "Fuck, Sam!"

Sam grinned to himself, never in a million years had he imagined doing this for real. His brother at his sexual mercy.

"What?" he panted. "Don't tell me you don't like it?"

Dean's grunt was his only response. Sam's balls tightened, he felt his orgasm start to build and stroked faster. He wasn't going to last much longer and judging by his face, nor was Dean. 

Dean's stomach muscles quivered and he thrust his hips off the bed. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that it was  _Sam_  making him feel this good. He was close, another few seconds...

Dean spurted over Sam's fist and panted as his heart hammered in his chest. Dean had fucked a lot of girls and was a skilled and attentive lover. Sam's giant hand stroking his dick had felt so different to a girl's delicate hand. 

Hearts pounding, the two boys lay back on the bed. Dean couldn't believe what they had just done. What Sam had done to him. 

Sam bit his lip and stared at Dean with his puppy-dog eyes. Dean could never resist that expression. 

"I want..." Sam broke off and rubbed a sticky thumb over Dean's collarbone. 

Dean's voice squeaked. "What do you want?" 

"You."

"You want me to do what?" 

Sam said nothing, just stroked a finger down his brother's crack. Dean gulped and widened his eyes. He didn't want to say yes, a handjob was one thing, this was something else altogether. 

Braver now, Sam wiped his finger in the slimy mess on Dean's stomach and circled his hole. Dean jumped and pushed Sam's hand away. 

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "You're my brother."

Sam laughed. "Did you forget what we just did?"

"That's different."

"Not that different."

"Sam..."

"What?" Sam whispered, pushing a finger inside Dean's ass to the first knuckle. 

It burned and Dean scooted back on the bed. "Sam!"

Sam removed his finger and pouted. Dean laughed and pulled his brother in for a hug. He didn't hug often but made an exception. He didn't want to have sex with his brother. What was Sam thinking?

"I've got an idea."

Dean groaned and covered his eyes. "I hate to even ask."

Picking up the bottle of lube, Sam squirted a blob into his hands and stroked Dean's dick with it. His brother moaned, his cock was still sensitive from the handjob. What was Sam up to now?

Sam took the lube and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and scissored his fingers inside his own hole. He'd fucked a guy in college, not that he'd ever told Dean. At least this way he'd get to experience sex with Dean, though not quite in the way he wanted. 

Sam walked back into the motel room, cock bobbing and Dean gulped. 

"Sam, I don't want--"

"Ssh." Sam covered Dean's mouth with his hand. "You don't have to. You can do me, if you want."

Dean pushed Sam's hand away. "Do you? What the fuck Sam?"

Sam coaxed some life into Dean's wilting dick. "You're so gorgeous Dean."

Sam's giant hand stroked him and Dean froze in panic. That sounded like Sam wanted him to-- Oh god, he couldn't!

Looming over his brother Sam positioned Dean's hard dick at the entrance to his hole and sat down. He moaned, it hurt, even with his preperation, but he didn't stop. 

Dean couldn't believe what was happening. His dick bottomed out in Sam's ass. Sam's  _ass_! 

Using his arms to keep his weight off his brother, Sam sat up a little and Dean slipped out. He pushed back down and moaned. 

Resigned to the situation, Dean made the best of it. He gripped Sam's hips and pistoned his brother up and down. Sam's ass was squeezing his dick like a vice and he couldn't take much more. 

"Oh, fuck Sam, I can't believe we're doing this!"

"I love it, don't you?" Sam gasped, squeezing his muscles and making his brother whimper. He leaned forward and ran his fingers over Dean's hard nipples. Feeling his brother's stomach muscles tighten, Sam increased his pace. 

Dean squeaked and felt his cheeks flush as the cum built up in his balls. He was close, so close.

"I'm gonna cum Sam!"

Sam felt Dean's come splash his insides and squeezed harder. He rocked on his brother's lap and stroked his own cock. Seconds later he came with a burst and groaned out his pleasure. He wiped his sticky hands on the sheet and chuckled. 

"Better?"

Dean gaped. "Fuck Sam!"

"I thought you just did?"

Dean whacked his brother's arm and smirked. "Rather you than me. I don't think you'd fit up my ass."

"Never know until we try..."

"No way dude." Dean pushed Sam's giant body off of himself and used the sheet to clean up. He needed a shower in the worst way.

Sam dragged him to the shower and turned the water to scalding. He positioned Dean under the spray and washed him clean. Dropping to his knees he took Dean's limp cock into his mouth and sucked.

"Fuck man, you're insatiable! I thought I was bad enough!"

"It's hereditary." Sam said with a laugh. "But don't worry, we'll work up to it..."


End file.
